Spring, it's a Fate?
by Akuma Kurama
Summary: Summary: 'apakah ini takdir' / "Naru…" / "eh? Kau… Kenapa kau ada disini?" / "aku merindukanmu, Naru…" / "Sasuke, aku bisa jelaskan ini…" / "aku bukan siapa siapamu." Sequel dari 'Hujan'. Oneshoot. Fem Naruto!


_**Spring, it's a Fate?**_

"sugoi…. Kau bisa lolos ujian masuk. Apalagi masuk 50 besar. Hebat kau." Puji laki laki dengan rambut coklat jabrik yang kini berdiri di samping temannya.

"hum…. Ini berkat kerja kerasku tau."

"hm, mendokusai ne. kau protes saja inu. Masih mending dia daripada dirimu" laki laki dengan rambut hitam yang di kuncir tinggi itu menggerutukan sikap laki laki pertama.

"cih. Diam kau shika. Setidaknya aku masuk ke dalam 100 besar.."

"sudahlah, kenapa kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar sih?" gadis berambut pirang pucat yang di kuncir satu itu menengahi pertengkaran kedua laki laki tadi. Sedangkan diantara mereka berempat ada seorang gadis yang terkikik geli melihat kelakuan teman temannya ini.

"Naru! Kenapa malah ketawa sih? Ayo bantu aku melerai mereka."

"hihihi… biarkan saja Ino, nanti juga diem sendiri kalau udah capek. Mending kita keliling kampus. Biar besok nggak kesasar." Ajak gadis yang bernama Naruto, Ino –teman Naruto- menyetujui ajakan Naruto. Lebih baik seperti itu kan, dari pada harus mendengarkan adu mulut antara rusa dan anjing itu.

**Spring, it's a Fate? © Akuma Kurama**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate T**

**SasuFemNaru**

**Romance**

**Summary: **'apakah ini takdir?' / "Naru…" / "eh? Kau… Kenapa kau ada disini?" / "aku merindukanmu, Naru…" / "Sasuke, aku bisa jelaskan ini…" / "aku bukan siapa siapamu." Sequel dari 'Hujan'. Oneshoot. Fem Naruto!

**Warning: **Fem Naruto, OOC, gaje, abal, typo nyebar dimana mana, tapi harap maklum karena yang buat lagi stress mikir tugas. Hehe, enjoy minna. Kritik saran, flame cacian atau apapun Kuu terima kok, asalkan jangan asal njeplak aja. Kalao nggak suka, boleh baca dulu kok. Ne? (^w^)RnR?

**a/n: **ohayou minna… Kuu balik lagi, bawa sequ-nya 'Hujan-Ame-', habisnya ada yang request untuk buat sequ-nya, jadi ya Kuu usahain buat. Jujur aja Kuu bingung gimana mau buat lanjutannya, karena thu fic Kuu dapet ide dari ost NS movie 4, yang judulnya if. Jadi untuk ngebuat sequelnya, Kuu bener bener muter otak nih. Semoga hasilnya nggak mengecewakan deh. Happy reading…! ^^

#0#

"Naru-chan…! Ayo berangkat…!" teriak sahabatnya, dari depan kamar apartemen Naruto. Setelah melewati masa OSPEK yang menguras tenaga lahir dan batin, akhirnya mereka bisa belajar dengan tenang. KIba yang rumahnya paling dekat dan sahabat Naruto sejak kecil itu sudah di pesan oleh ibunya kalau dia harus membangunkan Naruto.

"uhh.. kau berisik Kiba." Naruto membukakan pintu untuk Kiba dan menyuruhnya masuk. Dia kesal dengan kedatangan Kiba yang kelewat pagi. Gimana nggak kesal, kalau jam 6 pagi temanmu datang dan berteriak di depan pintu apartemenmu, dengan alasan menjemputmu, takut kau telat, padahal mata kuliah pertama akan di mulai jam 8 nanti.

"hehehe…"

"dasar. Mau minum apa" tawar Naruto. Yah meskipun dia kesal dengan sikap Kiba yang satu ini, tapi Naruto tetap saja membiarkan aksi Kiba yang selalu sama sejak mereka duduk di bangku Junior High. Hebat ya Naruto, bisa tahan selama 6 tahun menghadapi teriakan Kiba tiap pagi? Tapi Thanks to Kiba, berkatnya Naruto tak pernah terlambat datang ke sekolah.

"biasa…"

"kau ini inu, tapi suka minum susu. Dasar." Dan Narutopun segera ke dapur untuk membuatkan Kiba secangkir susu coklat. Untuknya sendiri, ia lebih suka susu yang di campurkan jus jeruk. Tak lama ia kembali dengan nampan berisi dua mug susu.

"hei, kau ini calon istri yang baik ya Naru-chan." Goda Kiba, saat melihat Naruto yang memakai celemek.

"cerewet! Udah sarapan kah?" Kiba hanya menggeleng.

"mau makan apa?" lanjut Naruto.

"omelet rice special buatanmu deh." Request Kiba, dan Naruto segera berlalu kembali ke dapur setelah mendengar keinginan Kiba. Pantas saja Kiba bilang gitu. Kau benar-benar calon istri yang baik sih.

"nanti kutunggu di depan gerbang ya." Pesan Kiba.

"nggak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula bukankah kau ada janji dengan Hinata?" celetuk Naruto, sedangkan Kiba hanya nyengir nggak jelas. Mungkin banyak yang akan mengira kalau Naruto dan Kiba itu sepasang kekasih, karena kedekatan mereka yang nggak normal, bahkan dulu Hinata –pacarnya Kiba- sempat nangis terisak di hadapan mereka berdua, karena mengira kalau Naruto itu selingkuhannya Kiba. Tapi kalau udah kenal dekat dengan mereka, pasti tau alasan kedekatan Naruto dan Kiba. Yah, Kiba itu udah seperti kakak bagi Naruto, jadi jangan heran kalau mereka begitu dekat, dan juga mereka sahabat sejak kecil, ingat?

"ya udah. Tapi langsung pulang. Kalau kau telat pulang atau bahkan nggak pulang kayak waktu itu, aku bisa bisa di cincang oleh ayah dan ibu." Kata KIba, ia bergidik ngeri saat mengingat kejadian malam itu.

"iya iya, dasar cerewet. Yaudah aku duluan, bye." Naruto melambaikan tangannya, dan berlalu menuju ke ruang kelas yang akan ia tempati.

#

#

#

Hari ini, seperti hari hari yang biasanya Sasuke lewati, dia selalu saja dikerubungi dengan suara teriakan teriakan melengking -yang kapan saja bisa merusak pendengaranya, kalau ia tak memakai headset- dari para Fansnya, belum genap sebulan ia ada di University of Konoha, tapi kenapa Fans-nya udah sebanya ini sih?

"Kyaaa…. Sasuke-kun…!"

"hari ini tampan sekali..!"

"kyaaa! Keren sekali!"

"I love you, Sasuke…!"

"jadilah pacarku..!"

"nggak, aku aja!"

"Marry mee!"

Oke yang terakhir itu sukses membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang, dia segera meninggalkan gerombolan berisik itu menuju ke atap. Tempat yang paling aman saat ini.

'apakah ini takdir' batinnya saat ia melihat sesosok gadis manis yang tengah tertidur di bayangan gedung yang redup. Sasuke berjalan pelan mendekati sosok tersebut, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Berusaha untuk tak membangungkannya.

"nghh…" tapi sepertinya usaha Uchiha muda ini gagal.

"lho? Sasuke?"

"hn," Sahut Sasuke pendek.

"huh.. dasar, tetap saja nggak berubah, eh?" Naruto segera duduk, nggak enak kan kalo tiduran di depan orang, apalagi di depan laki laki.

"berhasil masuk, eh dobe?" seperti biasa, nada suara Sasuke selalu saja meremehkan. Naruto mengembungkan pipi mendengar nada mengejek tersebut.

"ya. Oh, ini berkat usahaku sendiri. Dulu ada orang yang menawariku, katanya mau jadi tutorku, ternyata cuman omong kosong aja." Sindir Naruto. Dulu Sasuke memang pernah menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi tutor Naruto selama ujian sekolah juga ujian masuk universitas.

"hn." Ah, ternyata Sasuke nggak punya rasa bersalah sama sekali. Bikin Naruto tambah jengkel aja.

"cih. Dasar teme." Sungut Naruto kesal, diapun segera beranjak dari duduknya, namun di tahan oleh Sasuke.

"mau apa lagi?"

"dobe." Seolah mengerti akan panggilan Sasuke, Naruto kembali duduk. Lalu, entah siapa yang mulai, mereka saling berpelukan seolah sudah bertahun tahun tak bertemu. Padahal kan cuman 3 bulan aja.

"baka… kau tetap saja menyebalkan. Dasar teme." Sungut Naruto, tak jarang ia memukul dada bidang Sasuke pelan. Hanya di tanggapi dengusan geli dari si raven.

"ya ya. Dan kau tetap dobe." Sepertinya…. Hubungan mereka meningkat, eh?

Hari berganti hari, tak terasa satu semester telah di lalui Naruto. Dan sekarang statusnya telah berubah, dari seorang teman menjadi seorang kekasih. Sama siapa lagi kalo bukan sama si pantat ayam itu.

"kau lama, teme." Gerutu Naruto di depan gerbang.

"hn." Tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut akan keterlambatannya –karena Naruto pasti udah tau alasannya-, Sasuke segera menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"dasar. Kau itu pelit kata banget sih."

"hn."

"kau menyebalkan!"

"hn."

"teme! Aku benci kau!"

"hn."

"ish!"

Chuu~~

Dan Naruto pun langsung diam seketika dengan wajah memerah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke mau menciumnya di depan umum. Ohh wajanya sekarang semerah buah kesukaan Sasu teme-nya.

"manis."

"ba-baka!" dasar pasangan aneh. Tentu saja mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan hal tersebut juga tak luput dari sepasang mata yang menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

#

#

#

"Naru…" gumam seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri di depan gerbang University of Konoha. Dari penampilannya, laki laki itu adalah orang yang cukup –kalau tak mau di bilang sangat- tampan. Tidak kalah oleh ketampanan Sasuke.

"aku kembali, Naru… untuk mendapatkanmu lagi" lagi, laki laki itu bergumam, seolah orang yang di maksud dapat mendengarkan gumamannya.

#

#

#

Tok tok tok…

Suara pintu di ketuk, membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya. Siapa yang bertamu sore spre begini, kalau Kiba pasti nggak akan pake acara mengetuk pintu segala kan.

"sebentar… siapa ya?" Naruto membukakan pintu, dan betapa terkejutnya dia akan orang yang bertamu ke apartemennya ini.

"eh? Kau… kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto, dengan raut wajah terkejut yang masih kentara, sosok tadi menatap Naruto penuh rasa rindu.

"aku merindukanmu, Naru.." dan di detik berikutnya, Naruto udah berada di dalam pelukan laki laki asing tadi.

"Gaara… lepas." Tolak Naruto, ia dorong dada bidang Gaara supaya menjauh darinya.

"kenapa?"

"masuklah." Ajak Naruto. Sepertinya ada sesuatu di antara Gaara dan Naruto. Gaara pun segera masuk mengikuti Naruto, dia sangat merindukan apartemen ini.

"sama sekali tak berubah."

"mau minum apa?"

"masih seperti yang dulu kok." Mendengar ucapan Gaara, Naruto segera pergi ke dapur, membuatkan secangkir cappuccino untuk 'mantan' kekasihnya ini. Ya, Naruto adalah kekasih Gaara, dan mereka saling mencintai. Tapi itu dulu, saat keduanya duduk di bangku Junior High, lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang? Sepertinya Gaara masih mencintai gadis pirang ini.

"Naru…. Ayo kita pacaran lagi." Ajak Gaara, hamper saja cangkir yang di bawanya terlepas, untung Naruto segera menguasai dirinya.

"maaf Gaara…. Aku nggak bisa."

"kenapa? Apa karena si pantat ayam itu?" tebakan Gaara ini langsung membuat Naruto menatapnya heran, bagaimana Gaara bisa tau tentang Sasuke.

"kapan kau pulang?" tanya Naruto, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Naru.."

"kapan? Setelah 5 tahun menghilang. Kenapa baru sekarang menemuiku?" gumamnya lirih, namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Gaara.

"maaf Naru…. Jujur saja, aku nggak bisa berpisah denganmu, tapi ayah memaksaku kembali ke Amerika."

"alasan. Sudahlah, lagipula hatiku bukan buatmu lagi Gaara."

"Naru…. Tapi aku masih sangat mencintaimu…" Gaara pindah duduk di samping Naruto, lalu memeluknya dengan lembut.

"selama 5 tahun ini, aku sangat tersiksa Naru. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Tapi ayah baru mengerti akan hatiku belakangan ini. Makanya ayah mengijinkanku ke Konoha." Jelas Gaara panjang lebar, ia usap surang pirang tersebut, lalu mengecupinya penuh akan kerinduan.

"dan selama 5 tahun ini, hatiku mati karenamu. Tapi kenapa…. Kau muncul saat hatiku hidup lagi? Dimana kau saat aku sakit Gaara?" Naruto mulai terisak. Bagaimanapun ia mencoba untuk bertahan, tapi tetap saja, ia hanya gadis biasa. Dia juga merindukan laki laki ini. Meskipun hatinya telah menjadi milik orang lain.

"jadi benar… laki laki tadi kekasihmu yang sekarang?" Naruto mengangguk. Jawaban Naruto memukul telak hati Gaara, sakit rasanya.

"tapi…"

"aku tetap tidak bisa Gaara. Aku miliknya sekarang, dan selamanya begitu, sampai dia sendiri yang melepaskanku. Maaf ya." Gaara hanya diam. Meskipun masih nggak rela, tapi dia nggak mau melihat gadis pirang kesayangannya ini bersedih, jadi dia akan melepaskan Naruto-nya untuk pemuda itu.

"baiklah, tapi sekali dia menyakitimu, aku nggak akan segan untuk merebutmu darinya, Naru."

"hahh… ya terserah lah." Gaara memeluk Naruto lagi, dan saat itulah Sasuke datang ke apartemen Naruto, melihat adegan biasa tapi sangat luar biasa di mata Sasuke.

"apa maksudnya ini?" suara baritone Sasuke sukses membuat keduanya cukup kaget.

"Sasuke, aku bisa jelaskan ini." Naruto segera berjalan menuju Sasuke, dia nggak mau kekasihnya ini salah sangka atas apa yang dilihatnya.

"hn, jelaskan." Oh nampaknya Sasuke serius mencintai Naruto, biasanya juga dia langsung melengos pergi tanpa menunggu penjelasan dari pacar pacarnya dulu.

"ini Gaara, dia teman lamaku, baru datang dari Amerika. Gaara, dia Sasuke, kekasihku sekarang."

"hn."

"jadi namamu Sasuke.."

"hn."

"awas saja kalau kau buat Naru sedih." Setelah meperingati Sasuke, Gaara segera beranjak pergi.

"aku pulang dulu Naru, lain kali aku akan kemari lagi." Pamitnya, aduh keliatan banget perbedaan nada suara yang Gaara gunakan antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"hati hati Gaara."

- - - Setelah Gaara pergi…

"jadi?"

"ternyata aku memang nggak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu ya, teme." Naruto duduk di sofa, sebelah Sasuke. Lalu menyandarkan dirinya di bahu sang kekasih.

"hn. Karna kau milikku, dobe."

"iya iya. Hmm.. sebenarnya aku dan Gaara dulu sepasang kekasih. Begitu. Baru empat bulan pacaran, Gaara harus kembali ke Amerika, tapi dia sama sekali nggak bilang padaku. Dan kamipun putus hubungan dan komunikasi, dia sama sekali nggak pernah kasih kabar. Dan setelah lima tahun, dia baru kembali."

"pasti memintamu untuk jadi kekasihnya.."

"eh? Kok tau?"

"keliatan dari sikapnya, dobe."

"hehehe… tapi aku tetap setia padamu kok." Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan lembut, ia kecup puncak kepala pirang itu penuh sayang.

"hn, aku tau itu" yah… sepertinya mereka memang sulit di pisahkan, mungkin?

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

Gimana? Gaje ya?

Gommen… hehehe. Emang agak abal dan aneh sih.

Mind to review?


End file.
